


A night with the prince of darkness

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Not Beta Read, Tomoe Rinko Kaoru and Kokoro are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: A AkoHimari fic I actually wrote for last rare pair week, but didn't type up in time. I decided to post it this rare pair week since it was sitting around on my computer.Confessing is tough. Confessing to a straight girl who's been desensitized to handsomeness out of exposure to princely senpais and your own older sister? Even tougher. But Ako's never backed down from tough challenges in NFO, and she wouldn't give this any less effort.
Relationships: Udagawa Ako/Uehara Himari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A night with the prince of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this done for a while, and I wrote it a long time before all the other stuff I've posted to this site. Proofreading through this, I'm not sure I had the best grasp on Himari's character (not that I do now)

Ako was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. She'd always found her big sister's best friend to be rather pretty, and as she grew a little, rather hot too. And spending time with her was really fun! Himari had a lot of energy and will power, starting a band with her big sis just so they could stay close to Ran. Just like Ako, Himari wasn't afraid of saying strange things! Sure, they weren't cool and devilish like the kinds of phrases Ako preferred to use, but Ako could admire a woman who said things her own way.

But Ako had resolved a long time ago not to act on her crush. She had always figured that her big sis and Himari would end up getting together someday. So she had thought until last week when her sister started going out with Saya (they were super cute together!) which meant that Himari was suddenly free for Ako to pursue.

There would be challenges, of course. First of all, Himari probably looked at her in a little sister kind of way. And then there was Himari's odd insistence that she was straight. The only people Himari seemed to swoon around were her big sis and Kaoru, though.

And that was the last challenge. With Himari's exposure to hotties like her big sis and Kaoru, how was Ako supposed to compete? But no matter how princely those two were, Ako was an aspiring prince of darkness herself. She would learn to be just as dashing of a prince and Kaoru, and she would go straight to the source to get ask for help.

And luckily, help Kaoru did. The princely girl was more than happy to "lend aid to a fellow princely kitten in need." Sure, Ako didn't get a good deal of it. She understood Kaoru's concept of "fleeting" just as well as she understood Sayo's twin's concept of "boppin'"; not even a little. But the guitarist had still given Ako a wealth of great advice. 

For example, the importance of "making each and every kitten feel like they're the only girl in the world." That would be much easier for Ako than for Kaoru. Ako had only one girl she wanted to sweep off her feet, but Kaoru made it a mission to sweep every girl she met off their feet.

To explain her success in making so many kittens feel important, Kaoru gave Ako another great piece of advice. "Keep your kitten's likes, interests, and hobbies in mind and plan a date that's all about them and what they love." While Ako had known Himari for a long time, she didn't know her big sister's best friend as much as she would have liked. Naturally, she went to her big sis to learn more. Tomoe had been a bit confused about Ako's seemingly sudden interest in her best friend, but had answered her questions nonetheless.

Finally, Kaoru taught Ako what it meant to be 'princely.' Reflecting on her experience playing princes on stage, Kaoru showed Ako what she did to get into character. And reflecting on her experiences with women, Kaoru taught Ako what princely qualities many girls enjoyed. Strong, yet gentle. A bit forceful to show desire, but never so much that it would make a girl feel worried. Ako spent a lot of time with Kaoru and Rinrin honing her kabedons and training her strength until she could carry them.

And now, after much training, Ako was ready. In the morning, at school, she had put an anonymous note into Himari's locker. She wore the clothes that Rinrin had made for her, and then met up with Kaoru at Kokoro's house to do some last-minute practice.

The time had come. Everyone had been so supportive. Kaoru with her acting lessons, Rinrin with clothes and words of support, her big sis with information about Himari's favorite movies and non-band related hobbies, Kokoro with her house... Ako would not fail; by the end of the night, Himari would be her girlfriend.

____________________________________________________________

Of all the things Himari expected at the end of the school day, opening her locker to find an anonymous letter was not one of them. That the letter told Himari to meet her secret admirer at the Tsurumaki residence gave a small clue as to who had written the letter though; they must have been a friend of Kokoro's. It could have been Kokoro herself, but the letter didn't seem like it was written by her. If anything, the flowery language seemed like something Kaoru would use. Now there was a thought... but as much as Himari would lobe for Kaoru to give her a love letter, that wasn't a 100% match either. Where Kaoru would have referenced the great bard, this letter compared her beauty to the queen of the underworld and her hotness to the fires of hell. The only person Himari knew to say things like that was... nah, it couldn't be.

Whoever it was, Himari was unfortunately going to have to turn them down (well, if it was Kaoru, maybe not...) Himari went to an all girl's school, which meant that whoever left the note was a girl. Though, some guy could have had a female friend of theirs deliver it... Somehow, that thought didn't excite Himari as much as she expected.

Himari walked up to the large door of Kokoro's house. She'd been here a couple of times here before, when there was a joint live or that one time she had dragged Afterglow looking for treasure. She rang the doorbell and almost immediately the door opened, seemingly by itself (considering the technology the Tsurumaki family probably had access to that wasn't very surprising at all.) The interior was much darker than it had been on the other occasions Himari had been here, lit only in the orange light of candles. And in the middle of the entrance room, illuminated by the warm glow and wearing an elaborate outfit was Ako. Ako, her best friend's little sister.

She should have known. Who else would write "your soul burns as bright as devil fire” as a compliment. This put Himari into a bit of a pickle, though. On the one hand, she couldn't accept the confessions since Tomoe probably wouldn't like it very much if she started dating the tall girl's precious younger sister. On the other, she also couldn't refuse since Tomoe probably would want her little sister's heart to get broken.

"Greetings, fair Himari. I can see that you are surprised that it was me. I can also sense that you might be thinking of a kind way to reject me. But-

Ako walked intently to Himari, taking one of her hands in her own and then kneeling. Despite the dim lighting Himari could see the younger girl clearly from this close. Foregoing her usual twin tails, Ako had her hair in a ponytail. Together with Ako's clothes, an ensemble that would not look out of place on a prince in a stage play, Ako looked just a little _handsome_ in addition to her usual cute.

"I ask that you give me the honor of just one evening to make you see me as Hades saw Persephone, and not as the Pleiades saw each other.”

With that, Ako kissed Himari’s hand like something out of a fairy tale. It all made Himari feel a little warm.

But as smooth as Ako had been, Himari could feel a little shaking in the hand that held hers. Ako sure was brave, confessing her feelings even though she knew that Himari would probably turn her down. And there was a lot of effort put into this too. The decoration of Kokoro's house, the clothes, the fact that Ako had said all that without stuttering or flubbing a line...

Any girl would be happy to have someone go through all that trouble for them. How was Himari supposed to say no?

"Alright, Ako-chan. I'm not really sure if I can be your girlfriend, but why don't you win me over?"

"Really!? You mean it!? Ahem, I mean, thank you for this highest of honors. I shall strive to make this evening the best of your life. Now little, uh, goat, take my hand and let us be off."

Ako had a bright smile on her face as she guided Himari through the Tsurumaki residence. Himari wasn't quite sure what being a little goat meant, but coming from Ako, it couldn't be something bad.

Ako came to a stop in front of a large door.

"Himari - uh - little goat, I have heard of your love of laser filled battle fields, and so I thought we could start our date with a game of laser tag."

It wasn't the sort of date you'd see in a romance movie, but it definitely seemed like it would be fun.

"Okay! But, will we be playing against each other?"

"No, my dear princess. Our struggle shall be against the merry warriors of Hello Happy World."

"Alright then, Ako chan, let's show Hello Happy that we're not to be messed with. Hey-hey-ho!"

"Hey-hey-ho!"

Himari could have kissed Ako right then.

"So, little goat, you have far more experience with this sort of battle than I do. Please teach this prince of darkness the path to victory."

"Leave it to me! ...Though I've never played laser tag at Kokoro's house before, so I don't really know much more than you."

Entering the room, Himari and Ako were greeted by Kokoro's women in black. A large maze of inflatable barriers had been erected int he large ballroom. After the suits helped the pair put on their laser tag equipment, they were guided to their starting zone.

"Alright Ako chan, since there are just two of us, we should probably stay close enough that we can cover each other, but not so close that it would be easy to pin down both of us."

"Okay battle princess Himari!"

The two set out cautiously, listening for the sound of enemy movement. It wasn't long before they heard someone running loudly towards them.

"Should we get ready to ambush them with our dark powers of justice?"

With the thrill of the game, Ako seemed to be acting a bit more like usual. As much as she liked princely Ako, the regular Ako was very cute and fun to be around so Himari was happy to see her.

"Yeah. But with all the walls in the maze, it might be a little hard to figure out where they're coming from"

Indeed, while the footsteps had been rapidly approaching them earlier, they now sounded like they were getting more distant.

"I think we should head back a little, Ako chan. We passed a room where both of the entrances were on the same wall. We can ambush them there."

The pair made a tactical retreat, and then waited as patiently as they could. Neither Himari nor Ako were particularly patient, though, so it was a good thing that Hagumi soon charged into the room. The moment she turned the corner into Himari and Ako's line of vision, she was shot down.

"Oh wow, you guys are strong!"

"Of course we are! With my dark powers and princess Himari's battle experience, there's no way we'll lose."

"Yeah. I hope that the rest of Hello Happy is ready for us!"

Ako and Himari high fived.

"Well, good luck guys. I guess I have to go back to the entrance to respawn..."

As Hagumi walked back to Hello Happy's side of the field, Himari and Ako once again set out stealthily. With Ako's "eye of darkness" and Himari's keen ear, the pair were able to stay one step ahead of Hello Happy World, ambushing and sniping anyone they came across. They were crushing their competition. Until Himari bumped right into a large pink bear and fell to the ground. Michelle raised her laser rifle. The moment she fired, Ako dove in front of Himari, taking the shot.

"No! Ako chan!!!"

Himari fired at the bear, avenging her fallen comrade, and then rushed to Ako, cradling her in her arms.

"Himari... promise me that we'll win. And then you, me, and all these folks we're fighting can - cough - have a nice dinner in hell."

Ako went limp in Himari's arms, splaying her arms out. Himari wouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain. She charged towards Hello Happy World's part of the field, gunning down whoever she came across until Michelle and Kannon finally pinned her down and sent her to be reunited with Ako.

"You did amazing, battle princess Himari! Our enemies are no match for our might!"

"Yeah! You're really good at this too, Ako chan"

Ako blushed at the complement.

"It's all because of you Himari - uh, I mean I am in your debt fair lady Himari."

It was really fun playing laser tag with Ako. The last time they had played together was a long time ago. The much younger Ako of back then wasn't nearly as good at teamwork, strategy, and patience. She had grown a lot, hadn't she? (Even if some of it was undoubtedly due to video games.)

Himari had been a bit nervous about accepting Ako's date, but it had been really fun so far. She was excited to see what was next.

"So, little goat, you must be hungry after all that. I know that my stomach is as empty as the abyss, at least."

"Yeah, I could eat something right now. Though, I hope it doesn't have too many calories..."

"You're beautiful, little goat. And as hot as the furnaces of Gehenna. I don't think you need to concern yourself with that."

Well, Ako wouldn't lie about that, right? So Himari decided to do as she was told and enjoy whatever was making that delicious smell.

Ako led Himari to a room that had been set up as a home theatre. The screen was enormous, larger than even the movie theatre at the mall's. In the middle of the room was a table lit by a candle and covered with an amazing variety of food.

"So, are we going to watch a movie while we eat, Ako chan?"

"Indeed, little goat. You said the other day you wanted to watch the Hoshiiro Girldrop movie but had trouble finding anyone to watch it with, right? So, I thought that we could watch that."

Watching a movie that had just been released in movie theatres wasn't out of the ordinary for Kokoro's house, but Hoshiiro Girldrop was a romantic comedy and Himari knew that Ako preferred fantasy or action movies. In fact, from talking with Tomoe, Himari knew that the couple of times the drummer had been forced to watch a romantic comedy she had either complained about how boring it was afterwards or simply fallen asleep.

"Are you really okay with watching that, Ako chan? Wouldn't you rather watch the new "Space Battlecruiser Shiny!!!" movie instead?"

"Worry not. What I want to watch is what you want to watch, my love."

Himari giggled. 'Prince' Ako sure was cute. The pair sat at the table as the movie started, some suited servant of Kokoro's no doubt controlling the projector. The food was delicious, and the movie was very entertaining. Well, for Himari at least. Ako was much more focused on feeding her crush than the movie, and as soon as the food ran out Himari felt a weight on her shoulder as Ako fell asleep leaning into her. Himari wrapped an arm around the younger girl, enjoying the warmth of her cute and chivalrous junior.

If she did decide to be Ako's girlfriend, she would have to be sure not to subject the petit girl to her favorite movie genre too much. Himari waited until the movie was over to gently prod her junior awake.

"Hmmm, Himari chan...? Why are - oh. Oh no, I fell asleep, didn't I? Sorry Himari..."

"Don't worry about it, Ako chan. I know you tried really hard for me. So, is there anything else you want to do tonight, Ako chan?"

"Yeah! If you would give me the honor of accompanying me, shall we take a walk in the garden, princess Himari."

"Lead the way, prince Ako."

There was a full moon in the sky, casting a silver light on the rose garden that Ako brought Himari to. Walking through it hand in hand was like something out of a fairy tale.

"You looked as cool as the 9th layer of hell at your last live, Himari."

"Thanks! Roselia's last live was really cool too. Tomoe took me so we could watch you. Don't tell her, but I think you're becoming an even better drummer than her."

"Really?! I think I still have a lot more practice to do, though. What's your favorite Afterglow song to play?"

"It's a little tricky, but 'Hey Day Capriccio' is really fun. What about you, Ako chan?"

"I really like singing in 'Passionate Starmine' but 'Opera of the Wasteland' is about NFO so..."

With the stars in the sky, the perfectly trimmed roses, and the very pleasant company, it was a perfect end to a perfect evening. Going through all this trouble... whoever Ako ended up with would be incredibly lucky. And that lucky person could be Himari.

But as nice as dating Ako would be, there was still one thing that held Himari back.

When Ako brought her back to the entrance of Kokoro's mansion, Himari brought up that one tiny but important thing that kept her from fully accepting Ako's confession.

"Ako chan, you're a really great girl and you'd make a really amazing girlfriend but..."

"I knew it. I'm not princely enough after all."

Ako looked resigned and despite trying to keep a smile on her face she radiated disappointment. Himari really didn't like giving Ako those feelings.

"That's not it at all. Dark prince Ako was really cool! It's just that, I'm not sure I can date a girl since, you know, I'm straight and everything."

"Oh. Well little goat, I was thinking about that but is it actually true? After all, you seem to swoon a lot more around big sis or Kaoru senpai than you do around guys, so don't you just like handsome girls?"

"That's just because I don't know any guys that well."

"Well, I can't help you with how you feel about guys, but since you give me a chance to be your prince for a day, won't you allow me to show the pleasures of a another girl's embrace too?"

That sounded a little bit dangerous to Himari, in a being murdered by her best friend kind of way. But at the same time, Ako seemed really confident and Himari was just a tiny bit curious...

"Um, that's, uh. Well, I guess, just a little, but not in _that_ way?"

Was Ako even old enough to know about sex? Well, she was only one year younger than Himari so probably, but Himari really hoped that kind of thing was not the younger girl’s intention.

"Well, many tomes about the art of love say that you can test if you're okay with dating someone by imagining yourself kissing them, so I thought I could maybe give you a kiss?"

Himari was still a little unsure but...

"Okay."

Immediately after her response, slammed the wall next to Himari. The intensity in the young girl's eyes was surprisingly swoon-worthy, and Himari found herself sliding down onto the floor. Ako sat on her lap and asked the older girl to close her eyes. Himari felt a gently and soft hand raise her chin, while a strong arm wrapped around her.

And then, Himari felt an incredibly soft pair of lips on her own. How unfair... no guy would have lips this soft, and few could match Ako's strength as well. It wasn't Himari's first kiss, but this was way better than the clumsy kiss she had shared with Tomoe in elementary school. Compared to that, this kiss felt sure and solid. It was firm in just the right way, just like Ako's embrace.

It was as if Ako had done this many times before, which was maybe a little worrying...

Suddenly, Himari felt something wet on her lips. That was Ako's tongue, wasn't it? Himari opened her mouth in shock, which the younger girl took as an invitation to explore her senpai's mouth. Ako was really enthusiastic too. The bassist hadn’t been expecting this and had just barely managed not to bite her prospective girlfriend's tongue in surprise. But, Ako's tongue dominating her mouth was surprisingly pleasant. So this is what it felt like being the heroine of a romance novel.

Well, now that she was going to be murdered by Tomoe's fists anyway, she might as well enjoy her last moments. Trying to remember the vivid descriptions in the romance novels she read, Himari futilely tried to wrestle Ako's tongue with her own. She felt just as clumsy as she had when she had tried to kiss Tomoe but bumped their heads together all those years ago. If French kissing was supposed to be a dance of the tongues then Himari's tongue was much closer to an inexperienced first time dance class participant than the natural ballerinas the tongues of romance novel heroines seemed to be, but it was pretty enjoyable anyway. Even if seeing Tomoe tomorrow would definitely not be.


End file.
